


It’s a Sickness, a Disease, and a Gnashing of Teeth

by LithiumNails



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumNails/pseuds/LithiumNails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiriyuuin Soichiro saved only his youngest daughter from Ragyou’s grip, leaving his eldest to warp and crack in her glitzy childhood home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ballerina

Her skirt came off to the flashes of cigarettes whizzing by in the darkness, caught in the applause. She couldn’t make out a single face in the crowd, but she knew. 

She knew how her legs looked vanishing under the loose, fluttery shirt. Endless, propped up in heels. The beat had a strut of its own, walking beside her as she rocked her hips into nothingness. It purred against her neck and down her breasts, leading each gaze south as she worked the buttons. 

It rippled through every measurable piece of her and more as the fabric floated to the floor. Her shifting, howling audience was an anonymous mass. And she was too. 

She was only flesh and a heartbeat, moving for others, acting for others, burning under the hot lights and breathing in the stench and smoke of others. It was soothing. The only thing she could do. To act it out, to show everyone, anyone. 

To live it in the public eye, exposed, honest. 

She was used. A tool to be used. It was a painful, raw relief. It was telling the truth. 

KLK 

KLK 

KLK 

Ryuuko stepped easily back stage, eyes roving over the scattered lingerie and shelves of glossy, glittery makeup. She hated it. 

Walking slowly along the wall at the back, she scanned the small lockers, trying to find her sister’s name, just to see anything familiar in this seedy, unsettling place. 

_“What_ are you going here?” 

At least that was familiar. 

“I missed you. Dad went out and it got quiet at the house… apartment…” She eyed her older sister, taking in the rosy lace cupping her breasts and the insulting excuse for panties. Ryuuko hated that these gross men were allowed to grope at Satsuki with their eyes every week. That they were allowed to whistle and pant and disrespect so salaciously the one person on earth that she admired. She imagined how Satsuki must appear on the stage. With the sheen of sweat the lights must make her glow. With the flush on her cheeks… 

Satsuki reached for her locker’s dial, spinning it without even looking. “You sure you aren’t just here to perv?” 

“No. I mean yes, I’m sure. I’m not, ‘cause I’m here to… take you home.” 

The locker slammed shut. “I have another dance.” 

Her tone was clear. They both knew Ryuuko had no authority over her. They knew Ryuuko’s feelings about what Satsuki did and they knew Satsuki was sick of hearing about it. “It’s just that… please? I hate that you’re here…” 

_“I_ hate that _you’re_ here. You’re too young to be in a shithole like this. Go the fuck home. Watch porn instead. 

“I’m not here for that! I’m here for you.” 

“Yeah?” Ryuuko was slammed in an instant into the wall behind her, Satsuki’s icy stare in her face and her arm twisted behind her, stuck between the brick and her own back. “Well you and two dozen lonely bags of filth out there.” 

Ryuuko glowered, wriggling uselessly where she was held. “Just come home. Come visit me.” 

A warm, spiteful laugh brushed against her ear as Satsuki pressed a kiss there. “Why, you want me all to yourself?” Satsuki’s hips rolled into hers and Ryuuko could feel the warmth of her bare thighs seeping in through the fabric of her blue jeans. 

A moment later she was left cold when Satsuki rolled away, pulling on a short robe and kicking off her heels. 

That was a question she had asked herself a few times, quietly in the recesses of her mind. The way she was feeling was normal, wasn’t it? Satsuki had been through a lot. Satsuki was going through a lot, and this place was poison to her. She was being protective, not possessive. 

Satsuki sighed next to her. “Here.” She tugged Ryuuko forward by the jacket before zipping it up. “Head home, ok? I’ll come and visit later tonight.” 

Ryuuko blushed when Satsuki reached for her scarf, wrapping it gently around her neck and fussing with her hair. Her stomach roiled at the thought of the leering eyes that would swallow Satsuki up the next time she stepped on stage. 

Maybe she did feel like she didn’t want to share. But her older sister was a treasure to her. Precious. Was that strange? 

“It’s cold out, right?” 

She looked over to find Satsuki rummaging through her locker again. Within moments, earmuffs were being slid over her head. It had to be normal. How could anyone not be enamored with Satsuki? Even with all the bleakness and hurt in their lives, and even doing what she did at night, Satsuki was still pure. Pure of heart, and pure of strength. 

“Now go home.” Satsuki’s fingertips slipped under her chin and her lips found Ryuuko’s forehead. “I’ll come by in a few hours.” 

Maybe Ryuuko did want Satsuki to herself. She didn’t want to wait for the sea of drunken cocks so she could get a turn to see her sister. But that didn’t mean she wanted a private dance. 

And that was normal, right? 


	2. Bad Habits

“I was supposed to go home and start getting ready for this party. And what do I get to do instead?” She shoved a frozen bag of peas into Ryuuko’s face, ignoring her sister’s hiss and trying to cover the most swollen areas. “Who did you get into it with this time, then?”

“You know, those same old kids.” 

“Wait, that thug gang? I thought they left you alone.” 

“They _do_ leave me alone, it was Mako they were picking on.” 

“… I’ll speak with Sanageyama.” 

“You really don’t need to. You didn’t need to do it before, either. Why am I even the brawling, punk-rock, tough girl sister if you’re the one who scares everyone away in the end? You can’t be the proper one _and_ the intimidating one.” 

“There’s nothing intimidating about ripped jeans and loud music. Power is intimidating and I have power.” She pushed the bag harder into Ryuuko’s cheek. “Now hold this to your stupid face while I call my friends." 

KLK 

KLK 

KLK 

Satsuki sighed heavily for the billionth time, not taking her eyes off the road. 

“You know. Just because Dad said to doesn’t mean you had to take me with you. You could have left me home alone. I’m six fucking teen.” 

“What, you don’t like mansion parties?” Satsuki asked dryly. 

“Never been.” 

“It’s just like a house party. Only, you know.” 

“I won’t even know anyone there.” 

“You wouldn’t know anyone at a house party either.” 

Ryuuko took her turn to sigh, and she watched her breath fog the window against her cheek. 

“He thinks you’re concussed.” 

KLK 

KLK 

KLK 

“Who’s this? You, who are you?” 

“That’s Satsuki’s little sister, don’t be so rude.” 

“Uh, hey, Nonon. Hello…” 

“Inumuta, Houka. So you’re the one I’ve heard so much about. Do you look more like Satsuki when you’re face isn’t busted?” 

_…What?_ Ryuuko wasn’t sure what to say. Was this really the kind of odd company her sister kept? 

“She resembles our father more.” Satsuki came up behind her, swigging a beer. 

“You know when Dad said to watch me, I doubt—” 

“Ah, Ryuuko, you remember Iori?” 

“Oh, yeah, uh… hi.” 

“Oh, hey! Still got that cool red stripe, huh?” 

“Heh, yeah, actually it’s not—” A bassline cut her off along with a surge of cheers from all levels of the house. The music was on and it looked like things had officially begun. 

“Do you drink?” Iori shouted over the music. 

“No!” Satsuki cut in, answering for her. 

_“Yes!”_ She answered for herself, eyeing the bottle in her sister’s hand, detesting the way Satsuki threw herself into alcohol. And that she was a hypocrite about it. 

“No, no, no.” Satsuki said when Iori passed Ryuuko a bottle. She tried and failed to swipe it away while Ryuuko drank. 

“If you take this from me I’ll just go somewhere else and drink.” 

“Satsuki, you brought her to a party, you must have seen this coming!” Inumuta scolded. “Do you know how many high schoolers drink statistically?” 

Satsuki looked down at her little sister, and Ryuuko was surprised to find concern creasing the corners of her eyes. 

“I’m sure _you_ do, dogbreath, but try not to bore us.” And with that Nonon began herding them toward the dancing crowds. “We came here to go crazy not do homework.” 

The moment they hit the crowd Ryuuko watched Satsuki step into the music itself, one foot hitting the ground and channeling the rhythm up to her hips, her waist, her shoulders. She swayed easily, almost liquid, no doubt moves she broke out to please lonely old men. 

But there was such a calm beauty in it. Satsuki was so elegant, and so confident that her eyes slipped closed immediately. With her parted lips she looked like some sleeping angel. Ryuuko felt clunky next to her. She shouldn’t even try to dance. Not that she was sure how. Instead she tipped back her beer, deciding to make finding a new one her excuse to run away. 

“Hey come on, loosen up.” Iori stepped up to her, and took her free hand, tugging her into a modest dance. 

“I don’t do this much…” She said sheepishly, eyes trailing over her sister as she felt her own body do a poor job of imitating her. At Iori’s smile, Inumuta came up behind her. 

“Well by the end of tonight you’ll be a pro,” he said. Maybe Satsuki’s had good taste in company after all. 

After a while she got her footing, and was starting to really enjoy herself. Iori and Inumuta cracked jokes at each other over her shoulders, but she didn’t feel like much of a third wheel. In fact she found herself laughing. But when she looked over to where Satsuki and Nonon were, her smile slid off her face. Her sister, still dancing, was bending forward with a blunt between her lips, catching a light from some older kid. 

When he walked over to offer some to her and the boys, she declined, barely even hearing herself talk as she watched her sister tilt her head and puff out a long plume of smoke. If she lit up her own, would Satsuki care? Would she even notice? 

Eyes roaming the room, Ryuuko found a handful of other kids blowing clouds. But there was something different about the way Satsuki did it. It was aggressive. She wasn’t puffing rings with her friends, and didn’t even seem to notice she was surrounded by laughing, smiling teens. No, she was taking drags like she needed them to breath. Even the way she moved against Nonon was intense in an almost desperate way. Satsuki partied like she was running away from something. 

For that, Ryuuko didn’t even have the heart to fight with her over the weed. So instead she went off in search of a stronger drink, trying to ease her worry for her older sister. 

KLK 

KLK 

KLK 

Her head was heavier when she made her way back to Inumuta and Iori, and unfortunately her body feeling lax didn’t mean her mind had calmed down any. She just hoped when she saw Satsuki again, her older sister wouldn’t be wrecked. 

Passing the crowds she heard a lot of slurred, albeit merry chatter. Everyone dancing was getting sloppy, and whoever noticed only smiled. But then she rounded the corner, and even amidst her well relaxed friends, and even clearly trying to get drunk, Satsuki’s moves were calculated. _The mark of a professional._ Ryuuko’s heart sank at the thought. 

Stepping back into her comfort zone between the boys, Ryuuko let the alcohol take over and blur her body’s movements, as well as drag her eyes to her sister. And Satsuki was tanked. Her tell wasn’t sloppiness or giddiness, though. It was how closely she was dancing with Nonon. 

A sober Satsuki wasn’t one for PDA. A sober Satsuki kept every aspect of herself in control, and that included her public image: stoic, capable, intimidating. But now here she was all but glued to her small friend, face nuzzling into pink hair and fingers lacing around her neck, only to separate and slide down the curve of her waist. 

Ryuuko managed to keep her feet under her, but flushed when the girls began to pet each other, and Satsuki pulled Nonon into a slow grind. Swigging what was left of the drink in her hand, Ryuuko watched her sister’s dress ride up against Nonon’s hips. Satsuki was running a palm along Nonon’s stomach, eyes still closed and lips wrapped around a half empty bottle. Her pale hand slid against the silky fabric, just above Nonon’s delicate hip bones, protruding lightly from the tight material. Nonon’s own fingers were trailing dangerously high on the growing expanse of Satsuki’s exposed legs. 

Ryuuko realized a heat growing nowhere near her reddened face. _I’d better not be crushing on Nonon._ She finally snapped her eyes away from the pair to the glass clutched firmly. It really hadn’t helped anything. 

A firm hand wrapped around her bicep then, and tugged her out from between Iori and Inumuta. 

“Huh?” She looked up to see Satsuki smiling down at her while she slung her arms around Ryuuko’s shoulders. 

“You came back.” Her voice was warm, but her smile was hazy and her eyes didn’t focus too easily on Ryuuko’s. 

“You noticed I was gone?” 

Satsuki tightened her grip, guiding their bodies to brush together softly. “Of course.” She kissed the words into Ryuuko’s temple. “I hope you didn’t drink too much.” 

Ryuuko scoffed. “Says you. Who says you can get trashed and I can’t?” 

“Tsk.” Satsuki’s hips jumped rhythmically in an impressive display of muscle coordination. “I’m fine. See? Trashed makes it sounds like I’m face down laughing into the floor.” She pressed closer into Ryuuko, and showed off a few more moves that looked close to belly dancing before twirling. “I’m _fine."_

“Just because you didn’t fall doesn’t mean you’re—” Ryuuko was cut off by Satsuki’s palms pressing warmly into the fronts of her hips. “What—” they began to slide up her waist. Ryuuko looked around nervously. Behind Satsuki, Nonon was staring at them gravely. She seemed surprised, but more than that… completely not surprised. 

Satsuki’s hands just kept creeping higher. Just as her manicured nails scraped along the edge of Ryuuko’s bra, Nonon was diving for her wrists, tugging Satsuki away and pulling the taller girl’s attention onto herself. But the entire time she kept her eyes on Ryuuko. As if she wanted to ask, and as if she already understood. 

Ryuuko stayed by the boys after that. Thankfully they didn’t seem aware of Satsuki’s behavior, and checking the dark room, it looked like maybe no one noticed. Then again, none of these private school kids would have known that Satsuki was… that Ryuuko was her sister. 

KLK 

KLK 

KLK 

After a few hours people were starting to clear out. Or pass out. It was then that Iori suggested they find a room to crash in for the night. Everyone agreed gratefully, far too tired to make it to their own homes. They stumbled haphazardly up the stairs, bursting into laughter whenever someone fell. Ryuuko was stunned by the size of the place. Did Satsuki live in a house as big as this one? Or even bigger?

When they finally found an empty room Ryuuko watched the mad dash for the bed, as the boys body slammed themselves onto it and easily scooped up Nonon and tossed her off. She hit the ground on the other side with a thump. 

“That’s no way to treat a lady!” She cried, getting up on her knees to slap at them. 

“What a lady!” Iori laughed. Curling up at the edge he continued to tease Nonon while she began the arduous process of unlacing her boots. 

Inumuta delicately placed his glasses on the nightstand, and with a huge yawn that may have contained the word ‘goodnight’ he was out like a light. Ryuuko smiled at them. She had never had a whole group of friends before. Actually, she had only ever had Mako. There was a nice feeling to a night like this after all. 

Satsuki had dug some blankets out of a closet and threw one over Nonon before handing one to Ryuuko and ripping the pillows out from under the boy’s heads. The mattress was pillow enough, she scolded, and gave one each to her little sister and her little friend. 

“Don’t you want one?” Ryuuko asked. 

“That’s alright, I’ll sleep just fine.” 

Ryuuko felt guilty as she watched Satsuki step into the bathroom. Should she offer to share? Satsuki was still pretty blitzed out, surely her head was gonna be killing her in the morning. But would inviting her that close lead to… Ryuuko nuzzled her face into the pillow, listening to the sink run. 

Did Satsuki want to sleep further away from her for a reason? She looked at where Satsuki had dropped her blanket, next to Ryuuko but not too close. Was she going to sneak away when everyone was asleep and go find something more than a blunt? 

The light in the bathroom flicked off and Satsuki stepped out, face cleansed of makeup. Ryuuko watched her settle down to sleep, deciding to keep her eye on her sister for the night. Ryuuko wasn’t sure about the things Satsuki did at night, her big sister doing her best to keep Ryuuko in the dark. But she had gotten a good enough idea. She knew she had to worry. 

KLK 

KLK 

KLK 

Ryuuko woke up what felt like an hour later, panicked and cursing herself when she found Satsuki’s place beside her empty. Sitting up with the room spinning and a mouthful of sand, she snapped her head around frantically, trying not to puke. Satsuki was gone. 

Before she could reach out to shake Inumuta’s foot where it dangled off the bed, she heard shifting in the bathroom. Turning to the shadow of its open door she held her breath, picking up the faint sounds of kissing. A faint moan. More shifting. 

As she listened, a soft conversation started up. It was a few faint words spoken between kisses, and though she couldn’t quite understand it, Nonon’s voice was obvious. Looking under the bed, she saw Nonon’s blanket on the other side abandoned on the floor. 

The kissing continued, and as the cogs turned slowly in her foggy mind, the breathing in the other room grew desperate. 

_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOTE NOW!
> 
> futa Satsuki? 
> 
> sometimes futa?
> 
> no futa? 
> 
> You pick. (Tell me what to do.)


	3. Chapter 3

“OOoooooaah! Was it like a museum? With golden statues, and giant gems?” 

“No, it… well, not where I was. Maybe they had stuff like that hidden away somewhere.” 

“Wow! That’s amazing… Ryuuko, you’re getting so popular! Hanging out with such exclusive kids!” 

“Hah… well…” 

“Oi, Kiryuuin! And… you, there.” 

“What now?” Ryuuko put on her most severe scowl as Sanageyama approached. 

“I came to apologize. To you… with the bruises.” 

“Ahh!? Really?” 

“She has a _name.”_

The green haired boy looked at them silently, until it became evident that he had no idea what Mako’s name was, and no intention of learning it. 

_“Mako!_ It’s Mankanshoku, Mako! You can’t give a real apology without even knowing her name!” 

“Ah, yes. Miss Mankanshoku. I apologize for the way my friends and I treated you. Rest assured, we will not be bothering you any longer.” Before they could react his back was turned to them and he was walking casually away. 

“Tch. What an idiot.” 

“Wow, Ryuuko! Do you think it’s because you’re one of those exclusive kids now too?” 

“No. It’s just because Satsuki told him to. He isn’t really sorry.” 

“He wouldn’t really be sorry if he was kissing _your_ butt either, but it feels great not getting hit in the face!” 

“Oh, well… I’m glad you’re happy, then.” 

“So are they banging, or what?” 

“Wh- _who?”_

“That monkey man and Satsuki!” 

“No way, why would you ask that?” 

“Well he does whatever she says, and he _is_ quite the looker. Don’t you think he’d be her type?” 

“N-no, I…” Ryuuko had almost forgotten the kissing she had heard in the middle of the night. Nonon’s vacant blanket on the floor. “I’m not so sure.” 

“Well it wouldn’t surprise me if he’s in love with her or something. Your sister’s perfect.” 

Ryuuko was already texting her sister a complaint. _i told you not to get involved!_ “She’s bossy, is what she is.” 

KLK 

KLK 

KLK 

“You said you would help me and I’m holding you to that! Now stop playing your little game and get to work!” 

Nonon smirked as Satsuki’s barked orders made Inumuta jump in his chair. 

“There isn’t much I can do until Iori’s finished, Satsuki. Besides, this isn’t even a game. It’s a—” 

“I don’t care.” Satsuki sat down heavily next to Nonon, looking sullen. “…It just puts me on edge.” 

“On edge? You stole something worth thousands of dollars. _And_ we’re skipping school.” 

“That’s not what she’s upset about,” Nonon chided 

“She’s right. Money doesn’t mean anything right now. If this is as powerful as mother let on…” 

“I think I’m finished.” From the corner of hid bedroom, Iori stood between desks, surrounded by lab equipment. 

“And?” Satsuki sat up straight, looking ready to spring off Iori’s bed. 

“And now Houka can help me.” Nodding, Inumuta stood, making his way over to the blonde’s makeshift laboratory. 

While several computer monitors were shifted around, all Satsuki could do was lay back against the pillows and try to relax. It would take all of her focus just to unclench her jaw. 

Next to her, Nonon reached for her hand, warming Satsuki’s cool fingers against her palm. The gesture was a small comfort. 

KLK 

KLK 

KLK 

_im sorry. i just want you to believe i can take care of myself. im not really mad._

Ryuuko stared down at her phone. She had gone through all her morning periods and still Satsuki hadn’t texted her back. 

KLK 

KLK 

KLK 

“We’ll test it then.” 

In somber silence, they stood around a pale, silky dress in the wake of Inumuta’s findings. 

“Putting it on may be dangerous, Satsuki.” Inumuta glanced down at the fabric, now unsure if even touching it directly were safe. 

“Iori. You claimed being overcome wasn’t a sure thing?” 

“Yes. But if someone were to, I haven’t the faintest idea how to help them.” 

“We need to know the truth,” Satsuki’s pressed her palms firmly onto the surface of the table, and leaned menacingly over the fabric. “Besides, who better than me to take on one of my mother’s creations? I’ve been augmented as well. Fitted, even.” 

“Satsuki…” Nonon murmured, turning her head away. 

As honestly as Satsuki bore herself, her friends hated to acknowledge it. 

Her silky skin, permanently cleared of blemishes. Her hair, always glossy but never greasy. Never knotty. Never split ended. 

Her lips, never chapped. 

Nonon could never look at her then, when she said it aloud. But the boys could never look away, newer to her life and her story and still unable to comprehend it. 

“Call Sanageyama. And Gamagoori, as well. I’ll need a real challenge; or at least someone to protect you if I lose control.” 

Inumuta sent the texts. 

KLK 

KLK 

KLK 

_are you mad at me? what’s wrong?_

“Come on Ryuuko, we’re gonna be late! Aren’t you finished eating?” 

With a heavy sigh, she followed Mako back inside, wondering where her sister might be. 

KLK 

KLK 

KLK 

“These walls are concrete.” Sanageyama slapped his hand against the bare material of the dojo’s basement. “What kind of damage do you think that thing can actually do?” 

“I can’t be sure. That’s why we need to test it, before it goes to production.” 

“But even if we have all the answers, there’s nothing we can do about them entering the market, is there?” 

“We can’t waste an opportunity to prepare ourselves for whatever my mother may do. Even if the only preparation we have is knowledge.” 

Sanageyama side eyed Gamagoori before they nodded at each other. 

“Satsuki, should we measure your vitals somehow?” Inumuta asked, prompting Iori to rummage through his bag. 

“If this doesn’t kill me, we’ll do it the second time. I would hate for your equipment to be damaged. It’s the only weapon we have right now, except for Bakuzan.” 

There was an uncomfortable pause as Iori rezipped his bag, and no one made eye contact. 

“…Kill?” Gamagoori finally asked. 

“Yes. Are you wearing your armor?” 

“Yes.” 

KLK 

KLK 

KLK 

_when i ask you if something’s wrong you should answer, whether you’re mad at me or not!_

“Ms. Kiryuuin, is there a problem?” 

“No, Sir.” 

KLK 

KLK 

KLK 

They turned respectfully away as Satsuki shed her clothes. 

Looking at the backs of her friends— their proud, tense shoulders, she slid the sheer fabric down her shoulders, her breasts, her waist, her hips. “Ready yourselves.” She reached for the hilt of a shinai. 

Gamagoori and Sanageyama turned, fists ready and sword drawn. 

Nothing happened. 

Satsuki stood stock still, stared at her own hand as if it might betray her at any moment. 

“What am I… looking for, exactly?” She turned to where Iori and Inumuta stood. 

“We don’t have enough data. We… don’t know.” Inumuta said apologetically. 

Satsuki took a step toward her sparring partners. And immediately dropped her sword. 

“Oh my… god…” she said, flexing the muscles in her hands and arms. “I… don’t need a sword.” 

“Ah? How can you know that?” Sanageyama looked to his own shinai, trying to imagine how Satsuki might combat it barehanded. 

“I just know… come at me.” Sanageyama settled into a defensive stance. “Both of you.” She looked at them hard until Gamagoori complied. 

The tall boy tossed a few weak punches. While they expected Satsuki to dodge, her movements were quicker than they were ready for. He sped up. So did she. He moved in closer. It didn’t matter. 

While Sanageyama moved behind her, Gamagoori’s attacks became more and more aggressive, and the expression on his face grew to match his shock and bewilderment. “Satsuki, this is—” 

_“Kote!”_

Satsuki swung her leg out, swiping Gamagoori’s ankle with enough force to bring his leg to his shoulder’s height and his shoulders into the ground. Before Sanageyama’s blow could land she tilted her body the slightest bit, throwing up her forearm. The weapon splintered, sending chunks of bamboo to land at the feet of her audience.” 

_“Satsuki!”_ Nonon gasped out in disbelief. “That was… amazing! Does it hurt?” 

“No, I… don’t feel a thing.” She looked down at her skin darkly, free even from a red tinge. “This was no victory.” 

From against the wall, Inumuta was typing rapidly. The clicks of his keys were the only sound for a while, while Satsuki’s opponents tried to compose themselves. 

KLK 

KLK 

KLK 

“Maybe she’s busy.” 

“It’s not like her to ignore me for a whole day…” 

“Maybe her phone was stolen.” 

“Yeah right,” Ryuuko scoffed. “Who would dare?” 

“Only someone really strong. Some crazy mob boss or a terrorist. Maybe she’s been kidnapped. Maybe she’s really hurt, or lost, or dead.” 

“Ah… Mako… don’t—” 

“Or maybe she’s earned their respect enough to join their ranks. And she’s out doing hits. The murder kind. The drug kind too!” 

Mako wasn’t being serious. She was just letting her imagination run wild, as she often did—especially when it came to Ryuuko’s mysterious older sister. 

Unfortunately that didn’t mean she was wrong. 

_could you text me? what the hell??_

_school’s over even. you should be able to see this. why aren’t you answering?_

KLK 

KLK 

KLK 

It wasn’t until she shoveled a conglomeration of old leftovers into her gut, changed into her only pair of worn pajamas, and let Sen out of his cage that she got a response. 

She lay haphazardly against her pillows, watching the bunny scamper around and across her legs. Just as she reached out to run her fingers along the fur of his ear, the buzz of her phone on her nightstand made her jump. 

_I’m sorry, no I’m not mad. Just a busy day. Was with friends._

Satsuki landed heavily on her bed, mind reeling. 

Her mother was going to destroy the country. She was sure about it. The world maybe. Clothes weren’t supposed to be able to… people weren’t supposed to be that strong. No one was supposed to have that much power, and just from getting dressed! 

People were going to die. Any one criminal could now… any one individual. A single person could take advantage of… no matter how they were when they were weak, this much— 

her phone beeped, getting the attention of her cat. 

_doing what exactly?_

_Nothing I want to talk to you about. Shouldn’t you be getting to bed?_

She needed a hug. At least something to hold. 

“Psst psst. Psh psh psh. Come here, kitty. Jun.” she held her hand out, wiggling her fingers as the creature looked up at her from the floor. “Jun Jun Jun. Come here.” She pat the mattress. Jun stood, stretching her back with her ass in the air. “Kitty kitty,” She whispered. There was a moment of hesitation before the creature walked away. 

Satsuki sighed, the sound feeling small in the vastness of her bedroom. 

Ryuuko scowled down at the phone. “What the fuck kind of answer is that?” 

“Did you say something, Ryuuko?” Soichiro’s voice drifted in through her closed door. 

_“No!”_ She hated how cramped their apartment was. 

_heroin?_

Angry tears glossed over her eyes. She wanted the question to bother Satsuki. Hurt her somehow. But what if it was true? Sniffling, she scooped up the rabbit, rubbing her cheek against his soft black fur and cuddling him to her chest. The little chortling sounds he made could bring a smile out of her even on the worst days. 

Satsuki gaped at her phone. Is that what Ryuuko thought? All day… Her lips pressed together in a thin line. Ryuuko never said it. But… she was really hurting. Because of Satsuki… 

_No_

What else could she say? Tears sprang into her eyes. 

She waited, beginning to cry into her pillow. If Ryuuko was feeling low enough to ask, then a part of her must have believed it. She was sure her denial didn’t sound convincing. 

She never got a response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna give the fanfiction.net readers a chance to vote too (though they don't comment as much)


End file.
